


ECHO 12 FOXTROT: The Civil War of Seoul

by ladymodrus



Category: JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymodrus/pseuds/ladymodrus
Summary: Ketika kota Seoul dilanda kehancuran...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ini ff dadakan sebenarnya. Ga ada persiapan mateng, jadi masih belom tau nanti bakal gimana...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kulihat banyak orang berlari ketakutan, menangis, bahkan berteriak kesakitan. Beberapa gedung hancur dan terbakar, banyak tubuh yang tak bernyawa berserakan di atas jalan.

 

\- Scarlett PoV -

 

 

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

 

Kepalaku masih terasa pening ketika mendengar ada suara tegas seorang pria yang menanyakan keadaanku. Pandanganku masih buram, tidak terlalu yakin siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Kedua telingaku berdengung nyeri, semakin menambah rasa sakit yang mendera kepalaku.

 

"Fuck!" Mulutku spontan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah karena rasa sakit itu. Lalu aku merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang membantuku untuk bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhku di lengannya. Seketika ada sedikit perasaan hangat menyelimuti tubuhku, membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

 

"Bernapaslah," kudengar pria itu berkata lagi. Aku masih belum bisa memastikan siapa dia, tetapi aku menuruti saja apa yang dikatakannya. Percayalah, aku hampir saja tidak bisa bernapas tadi.

 

Sakit di kepalaku berangsur-angsur mereda seiring dengan keluar-masuknya oksigen ke dalam paru-paruku. Aku juga dapat mencium harum aroma parfum yang sepertinya berasal dari tubuh lelaki itu. Untuk sejenak, aku merasa begitu nyaman. Dan itu membantu tubuhku kembali segar dengan sangat cepat. Penglihatanku kembali normal dan menyadari siapa pria yang menolongku ini.

 

"Lihat ke arah sini," Pria itu memperlihatkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku. "Ikuti gerakan jariku," perintahnya, kemudian menggerakkan jari telinjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

 

Aku mengikuti gerakannya dengan mataku. Aku rasa kesadaranku sudah benar-benar pulih sekarang. Dia kembali menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja dan kujawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

 

"Bagus," ujarnya, "kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini," katanya lagi kemudian membantu tubuhku yang masih terasa lemas untuk bangun dan segera berjalan.

 

Penglihatan dan pendengaranku telah pulih, kesadaranku juga telah kembali sepenuhnya. Dan di saat itulah aku mulai merasakan ada sebuah ketegangan yang luar biasa tengah terjadi di sekitarku. Kulihat banyak orang berlari ketakutan, menangis, bahkan berteriak kesakitan. Beberapa gedung hancur dan terbakar, banyak tubuh yang tak bernyawa berserakan di atas jalan.

 

Seluruh kota Seoul porak-poranda.

 

"Ya Tuhan..." Aku sempat terpaku beberapa saat ketika melihat Namsan Tower telah roboh, tumbang seperti sebuah pohon yang ditebang. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" tanyaku kepada pria itu.

 

"Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu, kita harus pergi," jawabnya, kemudian menarikku masuk ke dalam sebuah SUV yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Aku tidak tahu itu milik siapa, yang jelas aku merasa lega ketika  melihat ada kunci mobil yang tergantung di dalam sana.

 

Pria itu bergegas masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobil yang entah siapa pemiliknya tersebut. Dengan tergesa, dia mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi menelusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang tampak begitu mengerikan. Mobil-mobil lainnya juga seakan ikut berpacu, seperti ingin keluar dari kota yang tengah dilanda kekacauan ini.

 

Aku telah melihat banyak kota yang hancur--karena perang dan bencana alam--tetapi belum pernah sekalipun menemui yang seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seperti apa kekacauan yang sedang terjadi di tempat ini. Sebuah kota dengan peradaban yang sangat modern tiba-tiba saja hancur dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

 

Otakku mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri. Aku ingat saat itu aku sedang berada di sebuah restoran untuk menikmati makan siang bersama Choi Siwon, pria yang berada di sebelah kiriku ini. Aku baru saja selesai menjalani sesi pemotretan untuk produk terbaru dari salah satu clothing line yang dimiliki keluarga Choi--lebih tepatnya milik Choi Jiwon, adik dari Siwon. Siwon datang karena diminta oleh Jiwon untuk ikut dalam sesi pemotretan itu dan setelahnya dia mengajakku pergi makan siang di sebuah restoran yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat pemotretan. Ketika kami sedang menunggu menu dihidangkan, tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara ledakan yang cukup besar. Semua orang berhamburan keluar untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tidak lama setelah itu, aku melihat ada sebuah benda aneh melesat dengan cepat dan menabrak sebuah gedung yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri kemudian meledak. Dan di saat itulah aku tak sadarkan diri.

 

"Sial!" Aku secara tak sengaja mendengar umpatan Siwon yang merasa kesal karena berulang kali gagal menghubungi seseorang menggunakan ponselnya. Dengan wajah cemas dan tatapan waspada, dia tetap mengendarai SUV yang kami tumpangi tetapi tidak jelas ke mana arah dan tujuannya. Yang penting kami semua bisa segera keluar dari tempat ini.

 

Aku merogoh kantong jeans-ku, mencoba mencari ponselku, tetapi tidak ketemu. Mungkin tertinggal di restoran tempat kami makan siang tadi. Aku hanya menemukan sebuah kalung dengan dua buah lempengan besi yang berukirkan nama dan tempat asalku: Winchester, Scarlett J. Lawrence, Kansas.

 

Dog tags, begitulah aku dan teman-teman lamaku menyebutnya.

 

Kukalungkan dog tags itu ke leherku dan menyembunyikannya di balik blouse putih yang kukenakan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku merasa sedikit tenang ketika merasakan dog tags itu kembali menggantung di leherku. Dog tags itu seperti mengingatkanku kembali bahwa aku pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini sebelumnya dan aku mampu bertahan.

 

Aku tahu aku akan bertahan.

 

DHUARR!!!

 

Sebuah ledakan besar terdengar dari arah belakang. Sebuah gedung telah hancur ketika aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan. Siwon menambah laju mobil yang kami tumpangi setelah ledakan itu terjadi. Aku berharap ledakan itu adalah yang terakhir, tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Hanya selang beberapa detik saja, aku melihat ada sebuah benda seperti misil melesat kencang dan jatuh di tengah jalan raya yang jaraknya sekitar duaratus meter dari SUV yang kami tumpangi.

 

DHUARR!!!

 

Siwon mengerem mendadak. Gelombang akibat ledakan itu terasa begitu kuat sehingga beberapa mobil di depan kami terbalik dan kaca depan mobil yang kami tumpangi hancur berantakan. Aku dan Siwon reflek melindungi wajah kami dengan tangan agar tidak terkena pecahan kaca.

 

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon.

 

"Ya," jawabku, "aku rasa kita harus keluar dari sini dan mencari tempat perlindungan," kataku lagi.

 

Kami berdua bergegas keluar dari mobil dan berjalan cepat melewati kerumunan orang yang berlarian panik kesana-kemari. Kulihat ada banyak personil militer yang mulai berdatangan dan mengevakuasi warga kota yang ke tempat yang dirasa aman.

 

"Semuanya pergi dari sini...!" Seorang personil Angkatan Darat memerintahkan semua orang untuk meninggalkan tempat ini menuju beberapa truk tentara yang telah mereka sediakan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya karena sepertinya suara itu tidak asing bagiku.

 

"Kim Jaejoong!" panggilku ketika menyadari bahwa tentara itu adalah kakak sepupuku.

 

Jaejoong menoleh, "Scarlett?"

 

Aku segera menghampirinya dengan Siwon mengikutiku dari belakang. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" tanyaku tepat setelah kami sampai di hadapannya.

 

"Sepertinya kita sedang diserang, pangkalan di Yongin juga rusak parah," jawab Jaejoong.

 

"Diserang oleh siapa? Apakah ini ulah Korea Utara?" Kini giliran Siwon yang bertanya. Aku juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengannya.

 

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Masih belum bisa dipastikan. Satu hal yang pasti, misil mereka tidak terdeteksi radar. Aku bahkan tidak yakin ini semua ulah Korea Utara."

 

"Lalu ulah siapa? Rusia? Cina?" tanyaku lagi.

 

"Entahlah. Untuk saat ini hal seperti itu tidaklah penting. Lebih baik kalian berdua segera pergi dari sini. Kita tidak tahu kapan mereka akan menyerang lagi." Jaejoong mengajak aku dan Siwon berjalan cepat menuju sebuah truk tentara tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada. "Kalian berdua naiklah, kami akan berusaha membawa kalian ke tempat yang aman," kata Jaejoong setelah kami sampai.

 

Aku baru saja akan naik ke atas truk tersebut ketika ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam kepalaku dan menyulut rasa khawatirku. "Jae, apa kau sudah menghubungi Soyoon?" tanyaku perihal Min Soyoon, istri dari Jaejoong.

 

Raut wajah Jaejoong sedikit terlihat sedih ketika aku menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. "Aku sudah berulang kali mencoba menghubunginya tetapi selalu gagal. Entahlah, tapi aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja." Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada suara yang sangat stabil, tetapi aku masih bisa merasakan adanya kecemasan yang terselip di antara kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan.

 

"Kapten, di sana ada pergerakan!"

 

Kami semua sontak menoleh ketika ada suara seorang tentara yang berlari panik menuju seorang perwira berbadan besar yang sepertinya adalah komandan mereka.

 

Perwira berbadan besar itu belum sempat bertanya apa-apa ketika ada sebuah suara dengungan aneh terdengar dari langit. Suara itu cukup besar sehingga membuat bumi yang kami pijaki ini bergetar dan telinga kami terasa sakit karenanya.

 

"Suara apa itu?" Semua orang bertanya-tanya, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya. Kami hanya terpaku memandangi langit, mencoba menerka-nerka suara apa yang baru saja kami dengar.

 

"Eomma, lihat di sana ada pesawat besar!" seru seorang anak laki-laki yang berada di atas truk kepada sang ibu yang semenjak tadi memeluknya dengan sangat protektif. Anak itu tampak menunjuk ke arah langit di sebelah utara.

 

Semua mata akhirnya terfokus ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh anak laki-laki itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya kami semua ketika melihat ada sebuah pesawat besar berbentuk lingkaran melintas perlahan di atas kami. Semua personil militer dan kepolisian yang berada di sini tampak bersiaga dengan senapan laras panjang dan pistol yang mereka bawa, membuat kami semua menahan napas.

 

"Tahan," perintah perwira Angkatan Darat berbadan besar yang kuketahui berpangkat kapten tersebut kepada seluruh personil agar tidak menembak. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau pesawat--yang aku yakini bukan milik militer negara manapun di Bumi--itu akan melakukan penyerangan. Pesawat itu hanya melintas perlahan, bahkan tanpa adanya suara mesin yang terdengar.

 

"Pesawat itu tidak menyerang, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukannya?" tanyaku entah kepada siapa. Pesawat aneh itu melayang semakin jauh dan hampir meninggalkan tempat ini, tetapi tidak ada satu hal pun yang terjadi.

 

Ini benar-benar aneh.

 

"Hei...a-ada apa ini? Apa yang sedang terjadi kepadaku?"

 

Seorang pria paruh baya panik ketika menyadari dirinya bergerak sendiri ke arah pesawat itu pergi, seperti ada medan magnet yang begitu kuat menarik dirinya.

 

"Tolong...! Tolong aku...!" Pria itu menjerit meminta pertolongan ketika tubuhnya mulai terangkat dan melayang di udara. Semua orang yang berada di dekatnya berusaha menarik pria itu kembali ke atas tanah. Dia berteriak ketakutan dan memohon agar mereka tidak melepaskannya.

 

"Sepertinya kita harus benar-benar harus meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang," kata Siwon dengan sedikit panik. Jujur saja, perasaanku juga mulai tidak enak.

 

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya. Mataku masih terpaku pada lelaki yang kini telah turut membawa orang-orang yang berusaha menariknya melayang menuju ke arah pesawat aneh itu pergi.

 

"Aaaaaa......!!!!! Eonni, tolong akuuuu....!!!!!"

 

Suara jeritan kembali terdengar. Kali ini berasal dari seorang gadis berseragam sekolah yang juga melayang tiba-tiba seperti pria paruh baya tadi. Keadaan di tempat ini mendadak tak terkendali ketika satu per satu dari orang yang berada di sini ikut terbawa melayang tanpa mereka tahu apa penyebabnya. Mereka yang masih berpijak di atas tanah berlarian tak tentu arah mencari tempat bersembunyi agar tidak ikut terseret.

 

Aku, Siwon dan Jaejoong ikut berlari mencari tempat bersembunyi. "Di sana!" seru Siwon menunjuk ke arah sebuah gedung pusat perbelanjaan yang kondisi kerusakaannya tidak terlalu parah. "Kita masuk ke basement!" serunya lagi.

 

Aku memacu langkah kakiku dengan sangat kencang tanpa ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Orang-orang di sekitarku satu per satu terseret dan melayang di udara. Aku merasa seperti ada sebuah tarikan yang begitu kuat di belakangku dan hal ini membuat kakiku berlari semakin cepat untuk menghindari kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi.

 

"Tidak! Aaaaaaa........!!!!!!!!!"

 

Langkahku terhenti secara tiba-tiba ketika mendengar suara teriakan Jaejoong. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati tubuh kakak sepupuku telah terseret dan terbang di udara.

 

"Ya Tuhan! Kim Jaejooooooong..............!!!!!!!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih ye dah baca...


End file.
